Metallic Magic
by nonsensical-blah
Summary: So what would happen if Stark was a mutant who knew magic and no one else knew bar him and everyone who went and goes to the school he went to? What happens when Tony and Loki have to work together? Mutant!Tony Rating may go up in future chapters. Maybe eventual frostiron
1. Prolouge

Anthony Edward Stark knew he was different compared to most people. Son to the famous Howard and Maria Stark. Genius at a young age. Intelligence surpassing most children his age. In fact, maybe even his fathers.

But no. This wasn't why he was different. That was just the obvious reason. The one that made him stand out from the all the rest and proved he really was the son of Howard and that he would be a suitable heir to take over the company when he was ready.

Tony was different for a different reason. One he needed to talk about. One he couldn't talk about at all in fear of what would happen.

Tony had seen on television and in newspaper articles about it all the time. People being contained and never being seen again or even killed on sight. There was also the ones who would help when something disastrous was happening even though after their help they would most likely be hunted.

Tony was smart for his age and knew what he was. Knew that what he was would disappoint his father and bring shame to the Stark name. The reason being, Tony was a mutant.

~~~o3o~~~

It first started when Tony was at the young age of five. Holding a glass of water only to notice that it felt heavier after a few moments. Looking at it he noticed that the water had frozen and frost had started to coat the glass. Panicking, he dropped. Causing the glass to shatter and water to spill onto the ground, forming a puddle round him.

He was sure it was ice in the glass. A young Tony was confused and frightened. A young Tony wanted answers. A. Young Tony learned that day about mutants, why they were feared and what made them dangerous. Tony never mentioned how he froze the water in his glass that day.

The second time it happened it was a few weeks after the first incident. He was hiding amidst some trees. Tears stained his face and it was all red due to his crying. It took him a while to calm down from his emotional state but once he did he looked around. The place was... peaceful. And quiet. Even though his house was the like this as well but it wasn't the same.

He had started picking at the grass round him. One strand at a time. Holding one in his hand he looked at it. Wondering how it had adapted itself to do what it did. He had looked away from it to look at the sky and try to estimate what it was.

Looking back to his hand he saw that the blade of grass was now replaced with a green butterfly. It's wings flutter a few times before it took off and flew away. Never to be seen again. Tony wasn't startled this time. Only more curious into what he could do. He never did see that butterfly again.

Tony was six before he managed to convince Howard to buy him an Old Norse book. Not that Tony could speak it but he would learn.

It was old. Older than anyone Tony knew. It looked a couple of hundred years older than most books Tony saw.

The book itself was interesting. In cased in leather that bent at odd angles in the corners and had cracks through it as well. The pages themselves where a brownish colour from years of use and some of the edges had crumbled away over time like a pastry. It had Norse wrote on them. Ancient Norse it seemed in elegant writing.

It took Tony less than a month to learn Norse and a little over a month to learn ancient Norse. Soon after he read the book or more so the tomb and started to see if he could learn the spells.

Inside two months he could already teleport and cast simple illusions of himself and small animals.

~~~o3o~~~

Tony was nine when everything changed for him. When he knew his life would no longer be the same with his abilities.

He was in school. Shipped off to some private boarding school. He easily surpassed the ones in his year and was quickly moved up a few years to things that he should have found more... challenging. But he didn't.

Tony was sitting and lazily wrote down runes he had remembered. Most his age would have been with friends. Relived that it was break so they could chat with friends for a moment.

Tony didn't have them at school. It happened when you where the son of someone famous. Either everyone tried to be your friend just to get close to you or down right ignored you instead.

Toy chose to have no friends. It was especially easy since he was in a year with people who were older than him by a few years. Also since he had heard how ones where going to try and use him.

He didn't know how it happened but during a night while he was sleeping. Someone creeper into his room and placed a cloth with a foul smelling liquid on it against Tonys nose. He never woke again in that school.

Tony had woken with hazy eyes. Bright lights blinded his view and was giving him a headache. Muffled voices could be heard nearby. In another room perhaps. Or just in the same room but Tony was that disoriented that they could have been near him for all he knew.

After a few moments of trying to get a bearing of his surroundings, he noticed his hands were tied behind his back. Struggling to get it of only hurt him as it rubbed into his skin. Too soft to be rope so a fabric of some kind. He was also in a room that only had one light above him. He was unable to tell how big the room was and if there was any cameras in the place.

His mind started whirling into action. Thinking of ways he could escape. There was the chance he could use his abilities, but then there was also the chance that he would be taken away and never seen again. Whoever took him must want something. There was no reasonable explanation for it. Kidnapped because of his father.

Tony heard footsteps. Moves that where light and there was also the small click of a heel. They stopped abruptly and a door opened. The door to the room he was in. It creaked open. As if it was rarely used most likely hadn't been used for a long time.

He saw the silhouette of a woman who then approached him after she closed the door. She spoke to him. Her voice sounded soft and comforting. Her appearance bothered him. Green hair, green clothing, green lips, green... everything. If her skin was green then she would have definitely not been normal.

She asked about his abilities. He stayed silent yet she knew he would so gave a small smile. Comforting words and untied him. Asking to demonstrate. He refused. The lady's patience seemed to be growing thin. She asked him to join her and he could use his abilities whenever he wanted without fear. He refused once again. Demanding to be taken to his father. The next thing he saw was a fist and the world went black.

~~~o3o~~~

Tony woke up in a hospital with minor injuries. He didn't know how he got out. He guessed either ransom or that military stormed the place down. He suspected it was more likely to be ransom.

When he saw Howard, he didn't bat an eye in his direction. His mother held onto for a while with tears streaming down her face. Tony noticed that when his father came in the room the air seemed to be harder to breathe in. He knew that something most have happened during his kidnapping.

His mother and father never stopped arguing. Tony continued to get more tombs and books to help him understand more about it. He spent most his time doing that and improves in mechanics as well to keep Howard happy to some degree.

~~~o3o~~~

Tony was nine and a half when the world was open to him.

A man in a wheelchair had come to speak to him personally. He had introduced himself to Howard saying he wanted to offer Tony a place at his school. Howard immediately said yes but the man stopped him saying it was up to Tony.

They were in one of Howard's offices. It was quiet for a moment before the man introduced himself to Tony. Only when he looked up, the man wasn't speaking but he heard his voice. He introduced himself as Charles Xavier and said he was a telepathic mutant. He told Tony how he was also a mutant and seemed to have known for some time.

He offered Tony a place at his school where he could learn to control his abilities in safety and with no risk of getting caught. Tony questioned him about the place and if there were others like him there. Charles answered each and every question if his. The last question Tony asked was what type of mutant he was to which Charles told him he seemed to be a mutant who could wield magic.

Charles finished by asking the simple question that could change Tonys life. Asking if he wanted to come. Tony said yes and Charles said he would now have to discuss matters with his father.

Tony didn't hear any of their conversation. Instead he waited patiently to see what would happen afterwards. He saw Charles leave and then his father approach him. Telling him to start packing. That he was leaving first thing in the morning. Tony did as he was told and packed. His mother and a maid came to help as well.

That night his mother said she'd miss him and left the room without a word.

The next morning a car came to pick Tony up. Charles was in as well. Tony said his farewells to his parents. Also saying farewell to the maids and butlers he had grown fond of.

Once in the car he and Charles spoke more about where he was going and what he would be doing. He should Charles some safe and simple spells he had learnt since he first noticed his mutant abilities.

~~~o3o~~~

Tony never regretted going with Charles to adapt his mutant abilities. He used them to help people when something was happening.

Tony was glad that he went. Even as an adult he still went over to the school and would teach. Didn't matter who he was at the school as they all treated each other equally. They didn't care that he was the famous Tony Stark who was now Iron Man and part of the Avengers.

It didn't matter what but he always found time to go back to the place and help others who had discovered their mutant abilities.

He never did see the lady again. But all he knew was that she worked for HYDRA and was called Viper.

* * *

Yep. Started another fix. This time Tony is a mutant. Hopefully I haven't butchered anything so far. So enjoy and hopefully I can update soon.

EDIT: I fixed any grammatical errors


	2. Chapter 1

"Stark! Anyway we can destroy these things?"

"Still working on it Cap."

Today was just one of those days. Doom deciding to terrorize the people of Manhattan with his new improved doombots. Not that they were ever a problem but today. Well today he had managed to figure out how to combine that magic of his with his robots. Now they were flying around like they owned the place with forcefields. Not even the Hulk could damage them.

Now Tony was having the time of his life. Dodging the onslaught of bots that were chasing him when he couldn't even put a dent in them. His repulser beams were useless against this magic. He'd have to fix that later when he got the chance.

Dodging a missile by mere inches he aimed another shot at the doombots. Once again. Nothing.

Tony now. Tony by now had figured out how to defeat the bots. But something about shouting to his teammates 'Yeah, I can deactivate their magic forcefields with my own freaky juju' didn't sound like it would turn out well for him in the end.

Racing ahead the bots following him he cursed silently to himself. At this rate the others would eventually be tiring out and he'd have to reveal his abilities to the others. He needed to come up with a plan.

'Sir I believe I have detected an energy source that doesn't belong to Doom or the doombots.'

"Jarvis. Please tell me it's not who I think it is."

'Sir it seems to belong to Mr Laufeyson.'

"Thank you for pointing the obvious out Jarvis."

'It was not a problem at all sir.'

Tony groaned. Doom and Loki. Great. Just what he needed. Two crazed guys with magic. Sighing he alerted everyone about the situation at hand but didn't wait for a reply because next thing he saw was a doombot tackling him. Throwing him of his flight pattern Tony fell and landed on the concrete.

Muscles groaned in protest as he moved and his suit felt heavier for a moment. Heaving himself up he noticed he was surrounded by a few dozen bits. Ah. So it was divide and conquer and Tony fell for it. There was no way he was getting out of this unscratched. Or with serious injuries that could kill him.

"Stark. I'm amazed you still haven't figured out how to eliminate these yet."

There he was, Loki. Standing right beside with a smug look. Jarvis alerted him just when Loki had finished speaking. Tony still didn't believe that Loki had been released from his punishment. Everyone believed he had escaped but Thor would defend his brother saying that he had served his time. Didn't stop Loki from appearing ever now and again to make their lives Hell with his magic.

"Reindeer games. Lovely to see you again. If you aren't going to give us any insight on how to defeat these guys then kindly piss of because as you can see. My hands are tied at the moment."

"Try aiming for the backs of their heads when they aren't paying attention."

"That sounds easier than it actually is."

Tony averted his gaze from Loki to the bots. They were just watching him. Waiting for him to make his move. Well shit. One move of attack could set them of.

"I'll demonstrate for you Stark if it helps." Loki teleported away but still the bots stayed. Right. So they weren't just targeting any moving thing. These ones just seemed to be tracking him. Great. Wonderful. He wondered if the others here having a better time than him.

Tony heard a small explosion and then saw a doombot corpse lying near him. Sure enough, there was a hold in the back of it head. Showing destroyed wires, oil leaking from it and the odd spark coming from it.

"Think you can manage to do the rest Stark?" Loki teased before vanishing of too someplace.

'Sir I am no longer detecting Mr Laufeyson in the area.'

"Never mind Jarv. We have a party to deal with at the moment. Activate the missiles."

Missiles firing from his suit and hitting each bot, Tony flew of quickly so he was no longer in their line of vision and could easily sneak up on them. It took a moment but they had no idea where he was. If only they were smart enough to look up.

Tony thought for a moment. Firing his repulser beams would only take out a few. Of them but would alert the others of his presence causing them to follow him. He looked up and came up with an idea. An idea that was so stupid that it could possibly work.

"Jarvis."

'Yes sir?'

"We are going to go somewhere colder… and higher."

Aiming his repulser beams, Tony fired and took out two bots at the same time. That got their attention and soon they were following him.

Tony made sure none of them wandered off by firing at them to keep their attention. Warnings came up, alerting him that his altitude was getting dangerously high.

Tony could feel the coldness through his suit. Frost forming on the metal. He shivered and continued to go higher. Looking down he saw the bots where freezing over faster than him. Seemed like Doom never expected there to be an ice problem.

Once the bots started short circuiting he started firing at them quickly before they could thaw out and look for revenge. With a sigh of relieve Tony looked for his fellow teammates. Guess he might as well tell them the bots weak spots and help them destroy them too.

"Guys. Try hitting the bastards in the back of the neck. I've a pile of scrap lying round me like a graveyard at the moment just by doing this." He spoke through the coms and then left it at that. The bots is what intrigued him and how Doom was able to use magic and technology together to make these guys a pain in the ass. Well. He'd get a chance to later on.

~~~o3o~~~

Tony faceplanted on the counter in the penthouse. Dismantling a doombot was not happening today. Debrief was a bitch. Dealing with Fury after a fight with bots that were near enough impossible to destroy didn't help. God. He'd hate to see what Furys reaction would have been if he mentioned he only found this out due to no other than the God of Mischief himself.

Having to be bitched about Lokis energy signatures being picked up and not doing anything to pursue him just tipped Tony over the edge and he left the room. He just dealt with getting beat by an army of bots with a near enough indestructible forcefield. He didn't need to listen to Fury whine about no one perusing Loki.

He winced in pain. Not from smacking his face against a counter top. No. He knew he had a few cracked ribs and other mild injuries from the fight. He should deal with that before he does something stupid and ends up making them worse.

Raising his head he strolled over to his room and entered the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him. Taking the t-shirt of and chucking it to a corner of the room without a care.

Bruises. Dark ugly purple bruises where beginning to form on his body. His right wrist had a small fracture, left ankle was sprained and he had damaged a few ribs as well in various ways.

Taking a deep breath, Tony closed his eyes and concentrated on the energy round him. Bringing it to him so he could heal his injuries.

There was a tingling sensation as usual whenever he did this. Drawing energy round him to aid him. Better than constantly using the limited source he ha and energy from the arc reactor.

When he knew the healing was complete he opened his eyes. Good as new. Didn't look as if he was even fighting just a mere few hours ago. He needed a drink now. He deserved it with the shit he went through today. But first, a shower.

~~~o3o~~~

Tony spent a good hour in the shower with his thoughts before he emerged and got dressed. He wore a t-shirt that was black and had the band name Black Sabbath on it, pair of black jeans and just a pair of white socks. No need for shoe as he didn't plan on leaving the pent tonight.

Heading to the bar, Tony grabbed a crystal tumbler and some scotch and poured himself a glass.

'Sir. While you were busy you received a call from Mr Xavier. He's asked you to call him as soon as you can.'

Holding the glass near his lips he put it downed it quickly and sauntered of to his room. "Jarvis call him back for me."

'Certainly sir.'

Entering his room he asked Jarvis to bring down the screen. Standing in front of the screen he only had to wait a few minutes before there was an image of the professor on screen.

"Professor. My favourite telepath. Still managing to keep your looks now I see." Tony gave a small smirk as the professor smiled back at him.

"Anthony. It's always nice to hear your voice," The professor was one of the only people Tony ever let use his real name and was or of the only people he had a high respect for. "but I wish it wasn't for this reason." He replied with his face growing serious.

Tony wiped the smirk of his face. In his youth he knew that when the professor was serious that it wasn't the time for him to joke around. "What's happened professor?" He questioned with a worried tone. What? Tony Stark actually sounding worried about something else other than him or his precious suits?

"One of students has gone missing who were helping on a mission."

"Who is it?"

"Rogue."

Tony cursed mentally to himself. He was fond of her and wondered who had taken her. He should voice his question but he was too busy clenching his fist in anger. It took him a moment to regain his composure but when he did he spoke up.

"Who took her?"

"I believe you are familiar with them. Some members from Hydra took her."

"So you want me to help?" Letting out a shaky breath he closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Of course I'd help professor. When do you want me there?"

"Preferably some time either today or tomorrow if it's possible Anthony."

"I'll be there tonight. I'll see you soon."

"Don't alert Shield Anthony. They still don't know where we reside and who all lives here. I'd rather keep it this way."

"Never fear professor. I'll take care of it. Now go and deal with any panicky students. I'll be there."

Giving his head a shake he gave a small smile. "Farewell Anthony."

"Bye professor." Ending the video call Tony groaned in frustration. Fucking Hydra. If he got his hands on them the next time he saw them they would be so fucked.

"Jarvis. Alert everyone when I'm gone that I need some time to clear my head so I'll not be here to assist in anything Avengers or business related."

'Certainly sir. Shall I also mention that you won't be cooking tomorrow as well?'

"Jarvis I have made you too smart for your own good and that personality was a mistake. I am changing it when I get back."

'Shall I put a reminder in for you sir?' Tony looked up at the ceiling. Was that a mocking tone he heard? Better not have been.

Ignoring what Jarvis said Tony packed a bag so he could go to the school. It had been a while since he had last been there. Not much he could do about it. He could only hope he'd be able to help in any way he could.

* * *

Oh yes. It's another part to the story. But it's so soon. Might as well give you all an idea on what's to come. This and the previous was typed on a kindle one day apart so I haven't been able to properly check for incorrect grammar but will tomorrow.

**LightLessStar:** Thank you. I hardly see ideas like this so decided to go ahead and write it.

EDIT: Fixed any grammatical errors


	3. Chapter 2

Things had been hectic at SHIELD since Stark vanished. While they were unable to locate him the Avengers were busy trying to convince Fury to let them help but he refused each time.

Eventually he cracked. To some degree. It was getting annoying have to listen to Thor shouting round the place, Bruce trying to hack in to the systems, Clint and Natasha sneaking around and trying to get on the computers so that they could try and locate him and Steve busy persuading agents to give him information about Stark. He agreed that as soon as they found him they would get to question him first. He was more likely to tell them where he was than SHIELD.

Though they had been told to stop what they were doing and let the agents do their work. Of course they ignored the orders and continued what they were doing. They wanted answers and all knew that Fury wasn't going to tell them everything.

~~~o3o~~~

For the past two days, Tony had been trying to locate Rogue. He hardly slept and was surviving of a supply of coffee, energy drinks, energy bars and about three hours of sleep. Xavier couldn't get a proper location on her as Hydra seemed to be using something that was causing interference with his telepathy.

It was the fifth day. Usually the day Tony goes home to avoid suspicion from everyone if he says he is taking a vacation for a few days. But he knew he would be questioned as to why he was gone for so long. He'll think of something when that happens. At the moment he was tried and felt like celebrating. They had located were Rogue was and they planned on leaving now.

He geared up. Not in the Iron Man armour. No, because at this moment he was not Iron Man. He was one of the X-Men. He wore the gear that made him one of the X-Men for the time being. He wore a dark navy jumpsuit with a yellow belt that had an 'x' on the centre of it. Gloves where worn that where yellow and went half ways between his wrist and elbow. His shoes where yellow as well and went half way between his knee and ankle.

A mask covered his eyes. When on his eyes would be a pure white with hints of blue. The glow reminded him of the arc reactor at times. His arc reactor was never seen through the material of his clothing. He always hid it with a spell and the material was thick enough to hide it as well.

It was quiet on the jet. Excluding the small angry growls that came from Wolverine. It may have been getting annoying but no one was going to risk a limb telling him to stop. Except maybe Tony but he was too busy thinking up possible plans and attack formations that they could do to ensure that everyone didn't get badly injured.

When they were about two miles from the location they landed. Everyone who came had an important part to play. Wolverine was to serve as a distraction along with Storm. Cyclops and Jean were to search the first floor for a security room so Metallic (also known as Tony) could quickly get to Rogue and get her to safety. Hopefully it wouldn't backfire on them.

~~~o3o~~~

So far, the plan was going well. Wolverine showed no mercy with every Hydra agent that came along. He kept slicing through their bodies with his claws. Staining them and his clothing with blood of the unlucky ones who crossed his path. Storm was making a lovely thunderstorm. Making it difficult for the agents to see round them. Giving them limited sight so they could only see a few feet in front of them. Cyclops and Jean had easily located the security room. They told Metallic were Rogue was but also to be careful since she was in a cell with someone else. Now that that part was done for them, they now started attacking any agents that would try and get to the lower levels.

Metallic easily took out anyone that tried to stop him. They were easy enough to disarm and didn't put up much of a fight when that happened. A few illusion spells cleared the path for him relatively quick. The downside was that he had to travel down three floors just to get to Rogue. It only took him a few minutes to locate the cell she was in. It would have been found faster but Cyclops and Jean didn't tell him where it was because they were having a party with agents at the moment.

Whoever placed her in the cell was smart. Instead of bars there was a wall of glass, or was it plastic. Nope, it was plastic. Not the normal plastic you got for water bottles. A plastic that was specially engineered to keep people from leaving the cage or cell they were placed in. In this case, it was to make sure Rogue didn't touch any of them on purpose.

But when he looked in the cell he almost lost his composure. He didn't which was good but now there was a chance that he would be fucked now. How, the fuck did Hydra mange to contain Loki? Even SHIELD couldn't do it nor Asgard and that place had better resources for keeping criminally insane Gods looked up.

To be honest he looked like shit. As if he was dragged to Hell and back. Multiple times. It was as if someone decided to make the God their toy. There seemed to be a dry puddle of blood round him so he had to have had some pretty nasty injuries during his stay here. Some five star hotel this was.

"Metallic!" Rogue practically shouted. How long had he been standing there and just looking at Loki? "You need to get us out of here."

"Any reason you want to save the God of Mischief? The guy who brought an army to earth and since then has just caused mayhem him with one of his so called 'pranks'"

"What they are doing to him is sick. He comes back worse and worse each day. He was here before I came."

Rogue looked at him with a pleading look, but she looked more like a kitten who had been dumped in water. He wanted to help Loki. In fact he would even help that bastard Hammer if he was in the same position as Loki. But the fact that it was Loki. The guy who threw him out his own window (still hasn't got over that) and could find out his identity. Jesus fucking Christ. This just more complicated than it needed to be.

"Rogue. It pains me that you even suspected that I would leave him here with Hydra." Cracking his fingers with a smirked he looked at Rogue then at Loki, who at some point had begun watching the conversation before him. Though he seemed to look at Metallic more, since he seemed familiar to him in some way. "Stand back cause it's about to get a little hot."

Placing his hands on the plastic he murmured a few things that weren't English before flames covered his hands. Moving them about, he melted a good portion of it before walking through the decent sized hole.

"Soooo. You ready to leave because I believe the party outside is finishing up soon."

Rogue laughed slightly before going over and giving him a hug. Loki watched the two in avid curiosity. These two were strange to them. They were societies monsters yet they still seemed to facing the world with a smile on their face. Not a fake one. A genuine one.

Metallic had hugged her back briefly before stopping it and going over to Loki. He looked at the chains and cuffs. Figuring out what would be the best way to get them off. On closer inspecting he 'hmmmed' with irritation showing on his face. Runes were on the cuffs. So that's what was prevent Loki from doing magic. It also meant he'd be unable to take them off at the moment. So, for now they would have to stay on.

"Right. Some good news and bad news. Good is the chains can be easily broken with a spell. Bad is that the cuffs can't come of and will have to be removed a different way. Sadly, that means you have to come with us."

Loki was about to protest but Metallic had easily froze the chains and pulled them of with ease. He then stood up and held a hand to his ear so he was able to speak to the others. "Guys, I have located Rogue. I have also found Loki, God of Mischief as well. I'm taking him with us. Everyone head back to the jet."

Removing his hand he held it out to Loki. Loki looked at him with distrust before grabbing it and pulling himself up. He went to let go but Metallic stopped him. "Nope. You will in a second. Rogue. Get over here. Time to go now." Rogue approached them and held onto Metallics arm. Loki looked at him in confusion as a grin appeared on his face.

The next thing he knew was that the scenery changed and a near enough passed out Metallic was slumping against him for support.

~~~o3o~~~

The ride was awkward. The others gave him distrustful and wary glances. Rogue was the only one who engaged in some conversation. He was stuck in the chair beside Metallic. Why? Because he decided to cling to Loki as if he was a stuffed animal.

Rogue told him it was because teleporting more than two people was a strain and the face Loki was wearing cuffs that restrained magic could also be affecting him as well. The God may have felt a bit guilty but all of it was lost when the other seemed to tighten his grip on him.

Gods, this was going to be a long flight.

~~~o3o~~~

At some point he had dozed off. His head was leaning against the other man and he had his arms wrapped round Loki. Great. How humiliating. Rogue was looking at them with some other girl. Both were laughing silently at his current situation.

Shifting his position, he managed to untangle himself from Metallics clutches and stood up. Sighing he looked at the girls. "Where are we even going?" He questioned

"Where we live." Said the other girl. "But when we are there I am not certain. But I think Metallic likes you."

"What makes you say that…" He waves a hand at the girl who he doesn't know yet.

"Kitty and why? Because he rarely holds someone like that. With a smile she grabbed Rogue and dragged her to some other place on the jet.

Sighing, Loki sat back down on his seat and immediately Metallic wrapped an arm round him as if he was some giant cuddly toy. Seeing as there was no point in trying to get up again he closed his eyes and dozed of once again into a light slumber.

~~~o3o~~~

When they arrived at their destination Loki wasn't sure as he was woken up along with Metallic. Metallic clung onto him to keep himself standing but then again he could have been doing it just to irritate the God.

He was led to a room which took a few minutes to get to and at some point Metallic had released him and wandered off to do what he had to. But the room he was in had shelves with books on them, a few chairs where in the room as well as a table that looked like it was made from solid oak. Behind the desk was a man that was bald and looked older than himself but wasn't. Loki could also see he was sitting on some chair with wheels.

The man smiled at Loki kindly and gestured to a chair. Loki sat in the chair and looked at the other with a raised brow. Hiding all emotions behind a wall. He wanted to know why he was here and also who all these people where. Especially the one called Metallic.

"Loki." The elder looking man spoke. Breaking the silence in the room that seemed to be suffocating. "I would like to have a few words with you about what has happened."

~~~o3o~~~

He wasn't sure how much time had passed during his time in Professor Xaviers' office, but he had come to some agreement. He agreed to keep the identities of any person he encountered a secret and location of the mansion a secret as well. It was fair enough. Seeing as they were letting him stay until Hydra was dealt with.

But he was… alert since he was in an unfamiliar place. A place where everyone her was not entirely mortal. He had seen some of their abilities. The one who could use magic. Metallic. He interested the God and he wanted to see what the other could do.

Though even though he was allowed to reside at the mansion, he wasn't trusted to be in a room by himself .The girl, Kitty was leading him to Metallics room. Apparently he was supposed to share with him until they knew they could trust him.

"Loki, go on through. I think Professor X has told him but I'm not sure." She grinned at him before frowning slightly. "But there is a chance he hasn't been told… Nevermind. You were going to find out his real identity as soon as you stayed here. Not that he would like that but he brought you here so he has to deal with you." She pointed at him in a mock threat before laughing. Turning on her heel she waved back to him. "Have fun!"

Staring at her for a moment he looked at the door. So… He was going to see who Metallic was. It excited him to some level but he carefully kept it hidden. Grabbing the handle, he opened the door and stepped in. Shutting it behind him, he took a glance round. The other man wasn't here but he did hear water coming from another room.

Venturing further into the room, Loki saw that it was decorated plainly. It had the necessary requirements for someone living here but didn't have extra things. He felt uncomfortable in the room. It wasn't right for him to be there at all. He shouldn't be here at all. Walking towards the window, he looked out it for a while until he heard the water shut off.

Tilting his head so he could who it was, his eyes widened to the size of saucers. It was him. That asshole. The fucking Man of Iron

~~~o3o~~~

He knew he was fucked the moment he saw Loki in his room. Loki knew his fake and real identity. Tony didn't know what made it worse. The fact that Xavier didn't tell him or the fact that he was in a towel with a God who could easily fuck him over.

Running a hand through his damp hair he let out a chuckle that held no emotion. Mainly because he was panicking since now the God of fucking Mischief knew who he was. Taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves he spoke.

"Well… Fuck…"

* * *

This took too long and for that I am incredibly sorry.

Now the ones who have reviewed. I thank you for that but there is too many to reply to here so I will reply to them on my tumblr account.

I will try and update soon but that is going to be difficult at the moment.

To end this I ask you if you want to go and vote on the poll I currently have on as it will give me an idea on how to proceed with the story.


	4. Chapter 3

**UPDATE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED SO THINGS HAVE BEEN CHANGED, ADDED AND TAKEN OUT**

* * *

If he could, Tony would make himself vanish at this exact moment and time. Teleporting to the smallest and darkest corner of the nine realms. That's if he could and had the ability to do so but alas. He didn't. Also spending the rest of ones' lifetime in darkness didn't suit him well at all. So instead he stood in his room in a place he called home at times. Standing in nothing but a soft fluffy towel that was slowly beginning to slip down his waist. He was basically a perfect target for the God at the moment.

But he has to remember it was his choice to rescue Loki so it was his fault that he was in this position in the first place. Yet why is he panicking. Xavier has most likely already spoken to Loki about mutants already, so there is no need to worry. Right? If Loki did decided to be a dick and reveal his secret out to the world he could always just go into hiding or just use an identity he made up just in case.

They both stood there in silence before Tony decided to clear his throat to try and get rid of the silence that was beginning to get suffocating. Walking to one of the drawers he took out a T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Putting them on without a word while letting the towel fall of him shamelessly. Once dressed he grabbed another T-shirt and pair of sweat pants.

Turning so he was facing Loki, he saw that the God hadn't actually taken his eyes off him. Staring at him most likely in confusion or disbelief. Sighing in exhaustion, he mustered up some energy and threw the clothing at Loki. "Here. You look like you need something else to wear."

Loki, out of natural reflexes caught the clothing and looked at in what looked like disgust before back at Stark. Going to question why he was offering him any clothing at all until he remembered that he couldn't change them himself with his magic because of these cuffs. In irritation he walked past Stark, entered the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He wasn't about to change into clean clothes in his state. The God knew he looked a mess. A shower should help with that to some level.

~~~o3o~~~

He spent a while in the shower. Thinking of Stark and questions he should ask. Cleaning all the grime and dry blood of his body and out of his hair. At least any wounds inflicted on him healed quickly so there was no scaring or any infections.

He put the clothing on him slowly to try and give himself more time. The clothing he was given was short on him but that was expected. The T-shirt showed his stomach a bit. Especially if he stretched his arms above his head. The sweat pants went above his ankles. His hair was beginning to curl at the ends which annoyed him in many ways.

Looking at himself he debated if he should try and stay in the bathroom just a little bit longer. But what good would that do? Give him more time to think of questions? It's not as if he could just escape without being noticed. A task that would have been simple but at this moment and time it wasn't.

But his thoughts were quickly drawn back to Stark. So the man wasn't what he seemed at first glance. Even with his first encounter with the man Loki knew there was something… odd about him and now he knew why. He saw how the seemed to panic in some way at Loki seeing who he really was. It made him wonder if the others knew what Stark was really capable of, or where they kept in the dark and only knew what he was capable of doing the metal suit.

Eventually, Loki mustered up the energy to leave the bathroom and confront Stark. Hopefully this wouldn't drag any more than necessary. Leaving the room he saw Stark lying on the bed, tapping against the metal object that seemed to be embedded in his chest. It was an odd sight to behold yet since it is one he never would have even thought of seeing while he was here.

Standing by the door, he rubbed his wrists as best he could before making his way to the bed. His bare feet padded softly against the carpet as he walked so it didn't alert the other man of his sudden presence. Sitting on it, he sat on the edge and as far away as possible from Stark. Just as a precaution.

Out of who was the most dangerous in the room, it was hard to tell. Loki was unable to use his magic yet still had everything else. Unlike Stark who had no suit of armour nearby at the moment but he had magic and could easily have Loki in pain if he used the right spell.

They both sat in silence. The only noises were there slow breathing and the faint tapping of against the arc reactor. Along with the humming noise it made but that was rarely noticed. Loki began to fiddle with his hands to keep himself occupied. He would have taken control of the situation. Demanded answers, but how could he when he was unable to use the one thing he was good at. He could have easily pried the answers out of him.

Yet both weren't willing to make the first move. Weren't willing to say anything to each other. But that all changed when Tony jumped from his current position.

~~~o3o~~~

When Loki went to the shower, Tony lay on the bed. Waiting for him to return from his shower. And fuck did he take his time. But he was thankful for that. At least he got to think of possible questions he might receive and answers he could give. The possibility of this conversation of ending good and bad though was a good seventy-five to twenty-five. Where ending had a better chance of succeeding. That was even a mystery to Tony at the moment.

Out of his nervousness he began tapping his arc reactor. Chances of being questioned on that. Very high. As high as the amount of times people have tried to kill him. Not including the chances they were nearly successful. Two of the topics that would be discussed in some detail were ones he was not willing to discuss at all.

That's what he gets for deciding to help the fricking God of Mischief. Lots of fucking trouble and shit he never wanted to discuss with him. This was just ridiculous. Why didn't he just leave him there? Oh. That's right. Rogue and the fact that he is a so-called hero. Leaving him there would have even gained him a telling of from Cap if he ever got word of this. Not that he planned on telling him or the Avengers at all. This was just going to stay between him and possibly everyone inside the mansion.

So he lies there on the bed and certainly does not nearly fall asleep a few times. Instead he decides to think more which cause him to not notice when Loki had entered the room again. It was only when he felt the bed dip which also brought him out the corners of his mind. He glanced briefly at the other as he sat. He was here now. They should talk. They should. Yet Tony didn't want to make the first move at all and that was a first for him. To start the conversation with Loki about what he is and get it over with. He just did not want to discuss that at all.

In the silence he continued the tapping on the arc reactor. To have at least have some noise being produced in the deafening silence. He couldn't do this. No not at all. He was going to get the fuck out of there so he wouldn't have to explain Jack shit to Loki. He is going to get up an- Oh sweet Jesus mother of God. He was not expecting Xavier to invade his mind and tell him to start talking.

Tony jumped from his position and swore to the high heavens for a moment before sitting crossed legged with a hand against his head. "Fucking telepaths..." he mumbled. Yeah. He knew he looked as if he went insane. Not the first time nor the last time it will happen either.

He looks at Loki who is now watching him as well. Both are unsure with how to go now that Stark has made the first few words. Even if they were at a telepath who just seemed to know they weren't saying anything. Tony will never understand telepaths and never will nor want to.

"Well... I just got mind raped by a telepath telling me we need to talk. This just seems like we are breaking up after having a relationship that was going nowhere." No he wasn't beginning to ramble. This was not the time to. "But anyway. I am almost certain you have questions. So for you may ask one question and I shall answer it. Tomorrow you may ask me some more questions." That seemed fair to him. If it wasn't to Loki. Well... To fucking bad for him.

What to ask? That was the question. So many possible questions where running through Lokis' head yet tonight he could only ask one. Such a hard decision to make. Asking him one that would get him no were was useless. He needed to ask one that would at least give him a bit of satisfaction.

"Stark." He spoke dragging his name out a little bit and stayed silent for a few seconds then. Clearly on purpose just to try and make the man more nervous. The God also moved a hand and tapped his chin with one of his fingers. Just to pretend he was thinking of a question. "What are you? No. Better yet, how are you able to use magic like I'm able to?"

Tony raised a brow at him. Yes it was two questions but technically he had to accept it as one since the second one was just the first one rephrased better and with more detail. "Ah. Was expecting that to be asked but not in the way you worded it, but I shall explain since I have promised I would." He cleared his throat and looked at the other. "Now before I tell you anything, you have to promise not to utter a single word to another soul outside this building. I am not asking you. I am telling you. Ah ah ah." He waved a finger at him as if he was scolding a child when Loki went to protest. "Don't even bother saying I can't tell you what to do. I can and I will. I'm your only hope of getting out of them chains." He smirked at the other and saw the rage build on his face. It was going to be worth getting smashed through a building by him later.

"Fine Stark." He gritted his teeth in frustration. "Whatever you say. I won't utter a single word of what you tell me at all."

Tony raised a brow at the God. Still not fully believing him, but he was going to have to take his word for now. "Right... Anyway. I'm sure Charles has explained to you that this is a school for gifted people but most likely hasn't mentioned in what way these people are gifted. Well, the people here are known as mutants. Mutants have a mutation in their DNA known as the X-gene. Charles sometimes says it's 'a step in human evolution'. This gene advances peoples basic features. It various from person to person. Basically, it gives people extra abilities compared to the normal human, so this is why people just call us mutants. This gene is relevantly new and has only begun to show more recently in the last thirty years. Before then it wasn't that common and ones who were discovered to have this gene were considered as a disease. Some apparently 'volunteered' to be brought to labs to be tested to try and find a cure. People are still brought to labs now a days, but it is never willingly and the things they do there… Well… Let's just say that you would wish you were dead if you ever went to one of the labs.

Anyway. As I have stated already, this gene is unique to everyone. Each individuals DNA is different so each persons' gene is going to be different in some, so it is automatically going to affect each individual differently. To make this simpler I will use examples. We will take me, Charles and Rogue here as examples since you already know us and also have a fair idea what our mutations are. Rogues has a mutation that enables her to absorb the energy from other living life sources. Plants don't count. It can also enable her to obtain the others memories for a short time and if someone has a mutation she can also get their mutation for a short while as well. But the thing with Rogue is that for her mutation to work, she need direct skin to skin contact. This is a problem as she doesn't have full control over her mutation so because she can drain the energy from people. It means that she can also accidentally kill someone. To prevent this she covers herself up as much as possible so that none this ever happens.

Charles is our next example. He is a telepath and a high-levelled one at that as well. Basically he can read, control and influence human minds if he wishes. Not sure about you though. Unlike Rogues, Charles has mastered his and is able to control it. He is able to use his mutation as he wishes and doesn't have the constant fear of accidentally revealing who he is to the public. Because his mutation is so strong, he can use this machine called cerebro to locate other mutants so he can help them to learn and control their own mutation.

Lastly, mine. Mine is... Well. It's basically magic. Mine is always hard to explain. Why the fuck did I decide to use me as an example? Anyway. Mine is a magic mutation. I am able to cast all them hocusy pocusy things. Some of the things I can do are things you can do as well like teleporting, duplicating myself, fire, ice, defensive magic and probably quite a few other things as well.

So the next thing is our location. The place we are currently at is a school. Here, as I have already said, Charles helps new mutants to control their mutation so they can live a somewhat normal life. But being a mutant is difficult now a days. People have been fed stories of how dangerous mutants are and how they want to kill everyone. Saying that they are a danger to society and if you encounter one you must contact the authorities immediately so the mutant can be contained. Most mutants would rather co-exist peacefully with humans. Although because of all the anti-mutant hate, some Mutants want to eliminate the human race and make way for the next step in evolution. But because of their acts of violence all mutants are seen as bad and shouldn't have any rights at all. Some mutants that are unlucky are caught and tested in government labs. Sometimes a mutants own family might hand them to the government. Basically. Mutants aren't accepted in society at this current time, yet superheroes who don't have the X-gene are. It is severely fucked up in so many ways at how that is."

He sighs. That was a longer explanation than planned. Yet telling Loki what he was could have rendered the God confused. So Tony instead decided to quickly sum up what mutants were and how each one is unique. Explaining his own mutation. Yes it was difficult and hard to even put into words so he might show Loki later on. If he felt like he could trust the God.

Loki listened to the other in avid curiosity. It was strange to listen to the man explain about something that was unknown to him to some extent. Of course he had heard about the X-gene and that was it really. Anything else beyond that and he didn't know much about it. "Does anyone else know?" He questioned. Knowing he was pushing it just by asking but he is the God of Mischief and he does what he wants.

"No, and I plan to keep it that way. The less people that know the better. Of course everyone who lives or ever went to this school knows I am a mutant. But you know now so I guess it's the ones here plus you." Tilting his head at the other he smiled faintly. "I sometimes wonder what would happen if I told them all. How all my friends would react to me telling them that I am a mutant. But it also terrifies me as I don't know what their views about mutants are and me telling them could change their view and opinion on me in the blink of an eye."

"Then they aren't really friends if they suddenly change their opinion about you Stark just because you are a mutant." It was false reassurance to the man as he had experienced something similar to himself.

"I have seen kids come here because they fled from their home. All because they were kicked out because of their mutation."

Loki stayed silent. Wondering how if he was a child when he discovered his true heritage, would he have fled from his home or would he have stayed? But that was an answer he would never know and did not need to know. Once again. He decided to push his limit on asking questions. "Stark. What is the metal object embedded into your chest?"

Tony raised a brow at him with a smirk on his face. "Reindeer games. You are now two questions over your limit. I am not answering that tonight. Ask me tomorrow and I might satisfy your curiosity. If not you will have to continue asking until I decide to tell you the story behind the arc reactor. So for now, our discussion is over."

Loki may have pouted slightly there but would deny it instantly. He is a God and Gods do not pout at all. "Fine. Tomorrow is another day and I shall ask. But, if you plan to sleep I have another question. Where am I residing tonight?"

Tony furrowed his brows that slowly began to unfurrow in realisation. "Son of a bitch. He expects us to share a room tonight."

"What?" Did he hear right there? He certainly hoped he didn't.

"I said he expects us to share tonight. I'm taking a wild guess here that there is a chance Charles believes that you may stay here when I leave if you plan to stay... Sneaky bastard. Can't believe he did that."

"I am not sleeping on the floor Stark."

"Well neither am I and as you can see," He gestured his hands at the bed in a mocking manner. "the bed is big for the both of us your highness. Please go to the other side so we may slumber for the night."

Loki looks at Tony, no, glares at him when he mocks him. But... Sharing a bed with the Man of Iron. Never in his life did this cross his mind. He's not even sure if he should be ashamed with himself or not bother to care anymore. But he gives up with his thoughts and crawls to the free side of the bed. Still managing to do so in a dignified manner somehow. Tony certainly didn't wonder how he managed that so climbed under his own sheets to avoid looking at the Gods ass. What? He will admit it is good looking but will never say it to Lokis' face. He does want to live.

"So yeah, I'll get those chains of you tomorrow and you can do whatever then. Stay, leave or go terrorize New York. Don't care what you do but let me sleep tonight." He turns the light beside him of and lies down. Sleep wouldn't be easy tonight. He's sleeping beside someone who could squash him like a bug. He has a right to be paranoid.

Loki stayed silent for a moment. Drifting off to sleep but before he could he spoke lowly to the other man. "Good night... Stark."

Tony raised a brow at that. The God of Mischief saying good night to him. He can't help but but to smile faintly at that. "Night Loki." Hey. Maybe he can sleep peacefully tonight without having to worry about never waking up.

* * *

Yes. There is probably some errors here. I only had the time to quickly paste it in a word document and fix all the spelling.

But yeah. I will proof read it properly in a day or so and reviews will be posted on my tumblr account later,


	5. Chapter 4

None of them like the sleeping arrangements but, it's not as if Tony was going to let the one of the current mass super villains have a room of his own. He didn't enjoy the thought of placing him in another cell for the night. But it was more of a containment room for any of the mutants lost control of their abilities. Used only in dire emergencies to protect others from harms way.

Though Tony did wish now that they did put them in one of the rooms. He did not have to or ever, want to experience waking up while cuddling Loki. What made it worst was it didn't even look like cuddling. Spooning. They were spooning and he was the little spoon in all this. It was weird on too many levels. Just like seeing Fury spooning Hill. No. Getting that image out of his head. He does need that embedded in his brain for the unforeseeable future.

Even with the fact that this was now on his list for 'Weirdest shit to happen to me' he felt oddly at piece with what was occurring. As if it was a natural thing for the two to do on a regular basis.

Yet even tony knew that he was most likely thinking this because of his sleep deprived brain. To put it simply, he was just too tired for this shit and right now just wanted to try and achieve some more shut eye before tall, dark and evil woke up.

It didn't really occur to him that he nuzzled into the God to get comfortable again as he drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

~~~o3o~~~

It wasn't how he expected to wake up today. Quilts no longer on him and piled on top of Stark. The coolness in the room wouldn't affect him at all but. Waking up to find out that he was in fact cuddling Stark was not planned. Ever. It's not something the God had in his agenda but it seemed as if fate decided that _this _was how he would wake up. His arms wrapped round the mortals body in a tight embrace. Was this what the mortals called spooning?

Loki groaned in annoyance but stopped once Stark nuzzled closer into him. Not wanting to wake the mortal up and make this morning even more awkward as it was. But then even he knew that was inevitable. Stark would wake up eventually and it would make this little cuddle fest awkward.

He really wanted to leave now. Leave and never return. Go as far away as his magic would take him (a slight lie as he would only cause mayhem as soon as he was fit to again). Though something in the back of his mind told him he should be proud that he is sharing a bed with an Avenger. Even if said Avenger was one he tended to flirt with in a very platonic way. Nothing serious. Lying in a bed together was making him regret flirting now.

But at this rate he knew Stark didn't look as if he would rise soon. The one who was the only one able (or insane enough too to put it in a correct term) to take the shackles of him. Then he'd be on his merry way and pretend none of this shot happened. That he learnt Stark wasn't entirely human. That he rescued him even though he had no reason to as Loki has done nothing but cause trouble which led to the man getting seriously injured.

As he saw that passing time with his thoughts was not the best choice. He opted for the short nap instead. Even he knew that attempting to get up would cause the other to wake and to be honest, he'd rather not have to face Stark with their current predicament.

Not that he realised and all but he did pull Stark closer to him when dozed off.

~~~o3o~~~

Both weren't woken up by the sound of an alarm. On no. It was much worse. It was the sound of students laughing and running as fast as they could. Why? They took a picture of Loki and Tony cuddling.

~~~o3o~~~

Tony didn't care that some students took a photo. The only place they would dare to upload it anyway was on the school server. The advantage of that was that only students in the school and teachers would ever see the photo. But because of this incident he had spent about ten minutes trying to calm pissed of God who had some pretty nice bed head. The kind where you want to ruffle the persons hair.

Those shackles didn't get rid of his freakish inhuman strength so it was a bit of a challenge to keep him pinned down. In the end he was hanging onto Loki with his arms wrapped round his waist as he was trailed along the floor. He looked like a desperate lover who refused to parted from their other half. And it was irritating how he didn't have the strength to prevent the God from trying to terrorize some students. Dealing with a pissed of God was a weekly thing for him. God he wished he had his suit on. He also wished he wasn't getting carpet burn as well.

~~~o3o~~~

Once he managed to convince Loki that harming the teens was a terrible idea (more like threatened him that he wouldn't remove his shackles and he was basically fucked then), they went to Tonys room to change into something other than the clothes they were sleeping in. Though Loki was still a giant in Tonys clothing but it would have to do for now until some were bought or the shackles were removed. They hoped for the latter so they schools engineering lab. It wasn't as fancy as his own or had all the tech he had either (as the Professor wouldn't let Tony install it in) but it would make do. It shouldn't be too hard to remove a pair of shackles now. Right?

As Tony worked, Loki watched Tony in what seemed to look like fake interest and in a comfortable silence. But in reality he was intrigued with how the mortal seemed to forget about everything else. He would have suspected the mortal to banter and ramble about pointless things in general but it amazed him how quiet he was. Only the sounds of breathing, the tools Stark used and an odd humming noise that seemed to come from the man. It was only noticed in the silence. But then it wasn't silence. Semi-silence seemed to be more fitting than just silence.

He wasn't sure how long the two had been down here anyway. An hour or two at the most. But for all he could have known it could have been a few minutes. Had he really lost track of time just by watching the other work. That was slightly embarrassing.

As he dwelled in his thoughts (mainly to do with the man in front of him) he never noticed the man huff in irritation. Nor how he stood up suddenly and began to pace back in forth across the room. Muttering to himself as he did. It was only when he noticed a strange influx of the energy particles around them. How it seemed to be buzzing more that it was a few seconds ago and also how it all seemed to be heading in one direction. Stark.

Loki watched him for a few minutes. Trying to decipher if approaching the man would be a good idea. He wouldn't at all but then again, at the rate the energy that Stark was gathering unknowingly could prove to be fatal if unleashed due to his emotions getting away. Such as his growing frustration at this moment and time and yeah. He's going to try and distract the inventor before the whole building is destroyed.

Standing up and going round one of the tables, Loki approached him carefully as the man was unpredictable and could lash out at him unwillingly. Something he didn't want to happen at all. He wouldn't be able to counter any if the magic attacks well without his own magic but if it had to happen he would… Maybe… No he wouldn't. He's rather die than show what he really looks like. Even if it was to defend himself. Never.

"Stark." He spoke while keeping his sight on him and remained silent to give the other time to respond. Tony stopped his pacing but didn't look at the Trickster. Instead he kept his head bowed done. It seemed the floor was more interesting than the God. But Loki could see how the others hands were twitching. As if he wanted to reach out and interact with all the energy particles round him.

"Stark." He spoke louder and was about to take a step forward but stopped when Tonys hands balled into fists. It didn't seem that things were going to turn out fine now. "You need to relax before someone gets hurt." Maybe talking would help him… Maybe.

Tony finally raised his head slightly so he could see Loki. Pressing his lips together and closing his eyes together he took in a breath of air to calm his nerves down. "I'm calm. All's good. Everything is under control."

"Stark that is a lie and you know that. You are no were near calm at the moment and are now currently a danger to yourself and everyone in this building." He knew that calming the other man was a priority now though it crossed his mind as to what managed to aggravate him so suddenly.

"Oh. So you care now. Why would _you _even care if anyone in this building survived? You cause mayhem for fun. You have destroyed buildings and peoples' lives with a snap of your fingers. Why would you even care if I lost control and killed everyone inside this building?" Tony spat back with anger laced with venom.

It's not like Loki would show how much the mortals words affected him. How much they hurt him and made the pit of self-loathing and hate evening bigger. How what was said was true. It just proved how much of a monster he really was. Instead of lashing out in anger and fuelling the others hateful words with his own his face stayed emotionlessly blank. The perfect poker face. Where only ones who could read others easily or knew him well enough could tell it was hiding the pain he felt. "Stark." His lips pressed together as nails dug into the palms of his hands. Digging into the flesh and drawing some blood in the process. "You will either tell me what has pissed you of so much or I will gladly end your life along with _every _single mortal in this building."

Loki had stridden forward with his last few words to emphasize that he was not in the mood to deal with Starks sudden outburst or bullshit in any way. Tony glared at the God. Jaw clenched to prevent himself from aggravating him to harm the others in the building. He wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if he was the reason everyone died here. It was hard enough with the millions of lives his weapons had taken because of his stupidity of not paying attention to what was happening with his company. He would not let the lives of the ones that lived here be endangered because of him.

"You are." He said bluntly while taking a step back to give himself some personal space back. "Or the shackles are. There seems to be no way to remove them at all. Virtually impossible if I say so myself." His hand runs through his hair as he turns round. Slowly gaining his composure again after the small outburst.

Loki tilted his head to the side with furrowed brows before glancing done at his shackles. How could they? It made him think for a moment. The enchantments prevented him from casting spells or in a more complicated way, drawing the energy particles that surrounded them and manipulating them so he could cast spells. Though if he had paid attention to the runes that were carved into the metal he would have noticed that none of them weakened him by his strength. All of them were for magic. But then he thought more about the metal. If it was simple metal from Midgard then he would have been able to break out of them himself. None of this would be happening at all. Metal that was indestructible. Metal that even a God like himself could break. "Uru…" He murmured in realisation.

"I'm sorry what Reindeer Games?" Tony questioned with crossed arms.

"The metal. It's of Asgardian make. It's indestructible. Basically impossible to destroy. It's what Mjolnir is made of." Questions started running around his head. Tripping over each other as more amore crossed paths. _How did Hydra get this metal? Did they make the shackles themselves? Did they get help and if so who helped them? _All these questions ran though his head. His breath had quickened as he began to panic as more depressing questions came to mind. _What if I never get them of? What of my magic? What will happen if I'm caught again?_

He wasn't sure when it happened but Stark had come and was gripping him by the shoulders. Shaking him lightly and calling his name out a few times to try and get his attention. Looking at the inventor with wide green eyes before looking away he sighed. What could he say? That he just panicked over how he may never get the shackles of him. How he will never get his magic back again? Yeah. Then what would happen? Carted if to Shield as if he was a parcel that was specially gift wrapped as well.

Tony had watched the Trickster as he had a mini anxiety attack. Over what he assumed was the shackles. He had found himself clutching onto the God and trying to bring back to reality. Once he had, he decided not to mention the attack as if it never happened. It would probably be a hit too his pride if he did mention it. "I'll figure something out in the end. The runes are carved into the metal. I should be able to fill them up with another metal. Eliminating them so you should be able to use you're magic again. But… There is a problem."

Loki had perked up at how he _might _just be able to get his magic back. Just by simply filling the runes and making it seem as if they were never there. "And what is this problem Stark?" He question warily. It was as if he didn't want to know the answer at all.

"I can't do it now." Sighing and letting go of the God in an almost reluctant manner. "I have to go either today or tomorrow back to the tower. I've been away for over a week and no one has any idea where I was. Plus there is no proper equipment here for me to carry out the task. The best chance of me filling the runes up are the next time I get here… Which will be in about a months' time."

A month? _A month?! _No. At least a month before he will get to access his magic again. So until then he would be stuck here. Lokis knees felt weak and he almost gave in to falling on the ground. "I see…" Was the simple reply.

"Bambi, don't panic. You're safe here. Trust me on that." Tony tried to reassure the God who looked as if he was on the verge of another anxiety attack or shutting down altogether. "I will try and come here as soon as I can. Until then, you will be asked to assist in teaching or helping with training the students with their powers."

Loki raised a brow in a questioning look. Even if it was a half assed look.

"Come on. It will be fun. You'll see why I like it here. Trust me Lokes. If you don't cause any shit you will always welcome here."

"Are you sure?" Came the hesitant reply. Something that Tony was not used to hearing from the God.

"Positive. Now come on. We better tell the Professor with our predicament. Think you can manage to live here without causing too much trouble now?"

Loki laughed lightly before smirking mischievously. "Oh trust me Stark. I'll be on my best behaviour."

~~~o3o~~~

Tony will soon learn a valuable lesson in his life and that is that you should never trust the God of Mischief and Lies. It always comes to fuck with you later on.

* * *

This took a while. Sorry bout that now guys. The poll is still open as well for how the relationship between Loki and Tony should happen.

Also exams have been an ass which has caused this chapter to be late. I have begun drafting for a new fic as well and hopefully will have some of it wrote out over the summer time.

Once again. Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews. I never thought this fic would be this popular.

Also, reviews have been replied to via my tumblr so if you wish to see em go there.

This still needs to be properly read over and I will do after exams. I just didn't want to leave you guys hanging any longer.


End file.
